Cosmetic compositions such as make-up, blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, and concealer are often sold in the form of sticks or solids. Sticks are advantageous because they can be applied directly to the skin, removing the need for applicators. Solids are often dispensed from various types of compacts. While the latter often require applicators, their solid form prevents them from dripping and leaking. Most often, solids in the form of sticks are anhydrous, and require significant amounts of wax or powder to form the stick structure. This, in turn, causes certain undesireable properties. For example, sticks containing large amounts of powder tend to be very brittle and easily broken, and the film applied to the skin or lips may feel dry. Sticks which contain appreciable levels of wax may have undesireable payoff characteristics, and the film applied to skin or lips may feel too heavy and greasy. Inclusion of water in the stick composition would help to combat the undesireable effects, however most of the ingredients which are necessary to formulate aethestically pleasing cosmetic sticks are not compatible with water. Thus, it has been difficult to formulate pigmented cosmetic sticks or solids which contain significant amounts of water and yet still exhibit commercially acceptable properties. Such water-containing sticks have been traditionally very unstable. Accordingly, there is a need for stable, pigmented cosmetic sticks and solids containing appreciable levels of water.
It is an object of the invention to formulate solid cosmetic compositions which provide a cooling feel to the skin, a smooth texture finish when applied to the skin.
It is an object of the invention to formulate solid or stick cosmetic compositions which are capable of moisturizing the skin.
It is an object of the invention to formulate stable, pigmented cosmetic sticks which contain appreciable amounts of water.
It is an object of the invention to formulate stable, pigmented cosmetic sticks in the emulsion form, i.e. water-in-oil or oil-in-water.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stable make-up stick or solid for application to skin as a foundation.
It is an object of the invention to provide stable, pigmented cosmetic sticks or solids for application as blush, eyeshadow, concealer, lipstick, and the like.